elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sload
For millennia, the hulking, slug-like Sload, terrorized the Altmer, conjuring sea monsters along the coast and laying siege to Skywatch. Known for their necromantic mastery, they are said to operate airships and to live on the semi-submerged continent of Thras. Sloads have only ever appeared in . Thras Thras, also known as the Coral Kingdom, has been a powerful, antagonizing power against the Summerset Isles since before recorded time. The Sload may at one time have even called Summerset part of Thras. For millennia, the hulking, slug like creatures, notorious for their necromantic mastery, terrorized the Altmer, conjuring sea monsters along the coast and laying siege to Skywatch. But for all of the attacks, horror, and devastation coming from Thras, we know very little about the land itself.giggy giggy Biology As Larvae they are disgusting, little amorphous grubs. Once they become adolescents they are soft, squishy octopus-like things that cannot emerge onto land without being blinded. Adults have no apparent limit to age or size. Sload seen on land in Tamriel tend to be older, corpulent adults. Younger adults lack essential surface survival skills, and are rarely seen on land. Older adults collapse under their own weight unless buoyed by water. Sload are hermaphrodites in their youths and later reabsorb their reproductive organs once the are old enough to move about on land. It is safely assumed that they are not interfertile with men and mer. History Very little is known about the history of the Sload as there has been no expeditions to their home continent of Thras to take away any information on them. The lack of knowlege is also hindered by the fact that the only Sload that is known to read and write is N'Gasta (N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!), and no other literature relating to their history has been recorded. When the Redguards came to Tamriel in 1E 808, they brought with them a tradition of burying their criminals on islands off their shore, to prevent their evil spirits from disturbing the living. The Sload took advantage of these graveyards off the coast, finding them suitable laboratories for their necromancy. The Redguards pushed back against the invaders, but reports of Sload living off the coast near settled lands from Stros M'kai to Abibon-Gora have surfaced well into the Third Era. The Thrassian Plague, which decimated Tamriel's population in the year 2260 of the First Era, was the most outrageous and deadly attack against the mainland ever made by the Sload. The All Flags Navy was set up in 1E 2200 and was a navy of many different nations, headed by a Colovian, King of Anvil, Bendu Olo. The nations included that of Colovia, Cyrodiil, and Hammerfell. The purpose of the navy was to halt the spread of the Thrassian Plague. Despite the victory of Olo, the Plague, coupled with the War of Righteousness, still destroyed half of the population of Daggerfall. The Sload have been quiet for the past thirty years. Their hero, the King of Worms Mannimarco, has likewise ceased to trouble Tamriel. Personality The Sload can be quick thinkers, but they tend to take careful and deliberate action. They move and act slowly and cautiously, and do not make swift decisions. There is no word in the Sload language for "adventure"; the closest equivalent is said to mean "tragic disaster". Their hero myths are typically concerned with individuals who take slow, deliberate action, consult with wiser Sload and consider all options before they act, and are thus successful. Their mythic villains almost always fail due to taking quick action. The Sload are typically viewed as morally repugnant. Every Sload individual encountered has been a grasping, callous, unscrupulous, self-loving schemer. They do not seem to experience any familiar human emotions, though they are skilled diplomats and actors producing gross, exaggerated parodies of human behavior. They have no compunctions about blasphemy, theft, torture, kidnapping, murder, or genocide. They break laws whenever they calculate it to be in their best interests. They do not perceive honor, friendship, or loyalty in the familiar human terms, except for a cheerful affinity for those who defeat them or trick them in any endeavor. They are also known to be quite greedy, and excel as merchants and smuggling entrepreneurs. Trivia *In , there is a ship called the Dainty Sload north of Solitude. It is involved in the Thieves Guild quest, "The Dainty Sload". *There is a mod in that gives a Sload follower named Lusama. Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions'' *''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' Appearances * * Category:Redguard: Characters by Race Category:Races Category:Beastfolk